


About glitter, princesses and your usual Karen

by Maicaly



Series: Kid Peter Parker and his overstressed dad [9]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Gen, Kid Peter Parker, Parent Tony Stark, Peter Parker is Tony Stark's Biological Child, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Tony Stark, She's a karen, asshole original character - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 14:08:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29065596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maicaly/pseuds/Maicaly
Summary: Peter Stark likes fairies, Frozen and wands. He lover glitter, dressing with tutus, and his father. Karen Wildmore is just your common b*tch, and Tony isn't taking any of her bullishint.-Tony watches as Peter gets down the stairs one by one and with his two feet, griping the railway with both of his arms. His tongue is sticking out, making him look even more childish.When he finally reaches the ground, Tony is there to greet him.“Daddy! Daddy, look! I’m a p’inces!” Peter screams close to his ear, getting glitter all over Tony fancy suit.“Should I bow then, your majesty?” Tony tries to keep the ‘aww’ to himself, but it’s hard when Peter looks even cute now that he’s close.
Relationships: Happy Hogan & Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Series: Kid Peter Parker and his overstressed dad [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1912777
Comments: 10
Kudos: 208





	About glitter, princesses and your usual Karen

Tony would have never thought the parking outside of a building full of hyperactive kids would be his favourite place. It wasn’t, at least not until Peter walked through that doors four months ago and Tony realized he was the one with separation anxiety instead of his kid. Now, he’s dealing with it better – or at least he likes to pretend so. He still arrives too early and likes to watch Peter playing in the playground sometimes when he has free time. Tony talks to his teacher once a month, afraid that anything is going to happen to his son. But so far, the only thing that he has had to deal with was some body paint that wasn’t at all body paint, and that it took two whole days to leave Peter’s arms. 

The best part of waiting outside the building is the bell ringing, the sound of small shoes hitting the ground as kids run towards the exit, and his own kid calling for him and having no sense of self-embarrassment, as he doesn’t care who is listening. 

“There they come” Richard Leeds sighs beside him, and Tony chuckles. The man is bouncing up and down his daughter, who is busy munching happily on his shirt’s buttons – and that previously had been screaming bloody murder. “Sometimes I wish school would take them for a few days. Maybe weeks”

“You don’t really mean that, Rich”

“No, I do. I totally do. You know what Ned decided to do yesterday? Open every diaper of the bathroom and hide Abby under them” the man says with a straight face. “It took us two hours to find them, and I thought they had been kidnapped. Not that I was afraid, I just felt sorry for the kidnapper”

“Yeah, toddlers have a strange fixation to open everything they have” Tony pats his shoulder, thinking about that time Peter learned how to open a door and nearly got out of the house. “At least we still got time until the teenage angst phase”

“Oh, I have that too” Richard glared at Tony. “Gabby tried to sneak up the other day, and when I caught him he told he was sleepwalking. And he was talking on the phone.”

Richard Leeds has five kids; one of them in highschool, two in school, one in Peter’s class and Abby, the baby he’s holding. Ned is Peter best friend, and through playdates and helpful advices, now the adults are friends too. Tony doesn’t want to think about Peter growing up, because even if he’s no longer a baby, he still likes to be cuddled and calls him daddy. 

Whatever Tony can say to Richard to make him feel better and fail in the attempt, is cut short when he spots the familiar curly head that is already calling for him. All of his classmates are wearing something similar to a custom, although some of them are just using some suspicious-looking paint on their faces and wearing their tiny backpacks backwards. Not his son, of course, that has inherited from him his liking for extravagant things. There is MJ, who is wearing a cop’s hat and a fake tie. Ned who has some bone on his hand that will surely be used to hit his poor father, who is trying to hide behind Tony. Flash is wearing a cap and shielding a sword around, and Betty is walking like a queen down the stairs.

Peter Stark, in all his tiny and short glory, is wearing a bright blue tutu, a crown too big for his head that keeps falling down and some shiny gloves. He’s waving an orange wand around, screaming for Tony until he sees him. If all the glitter isn’t enough to make his face shine, his smile makes the world brighter. It’s not like he stops screaming, but every parent is too busy to care. Tony watches as Peter gets down the stairs one by one and with his two feet, griping the railway with both of his arms. His tongue is sticking out, making him look even more childish. 

When he finally reaches the ground, Tony is there to greet him.

“Daddy! Daddy, look! I’m a p’inces!” Peter screams close to his ear, getting glitter all over Tony fancy suit. 

“Should I bow then, your majesty?” Tony tries to keep the ‘aww’ to himself, but it’s hard when Peter looks even cute now that he’s close. 

“It’s fine, daddy. You’e my daddy, so you don’t ‘ave to bow” Peter shrugs, moving his palm to Tony’s cheek. “You can be the king, cause MJ is the ‘night and Ned is the dog. Aunty Pep can be the fai’y. And uncle Happy the ho’se!” 

The image of Happy playing horses with Peter appears on Tony’s mind, and he forgets to correct Peter’s lack of ‘r’. Since he started talking, it has been a nonstop – except from the ‘r’, the unpronounceable letter for Peter. Tony has shared his concerns about it with his teacher, but she assured him that it was just a matter of time. Surely, sometimes Peter made a weird sound instead of completely missing the letter, so one less worry for Tony. 

The three year old kid starts another tale about how much fun he has had today and what has he done. He includes, of course, words that Tony hasn’t heard before, and that probably doesn’t hold any meaning. Peter has just turned three this month and is still adjusting to the new ‘grown up kids’ world, where he wants to stop being a baby and is slightly less dependent of Tony – his son is doing a poorly job on that, but Tony doesn’t mind. 

While Peter talks, Tony straights his clothes and tightens the coat around his body. It looks ridiculously huge on him, and Tony almost loses his son’s head between the fabric, if it wasn’t because of the curly mop of hair that sticks in every direction. 

“That sounds like a lot of fun, buddy” Tony assures him, moving Peter’s chin up so he doesn’t get pinched with the zipper. “You sure Miss Dot let you keep the clothes?”

“Yes daddy, she said tha’ we could give them ‘ack tomo’ow” Peter answers, not paying attention to Tony. He’s waving the wand around, and itching to get out of Tony’s arms. 

“Are you sure? We’ve got plenty of dresses at home” the man insists. He doesn’t want Peter taking something from the class if he can’t, even if all the kids around him seem to be leaving with the customs. “Maybe we should – “

“Tony! I almost missed you there.”

The voice comes from behind him, what gives him the chance to close his eyes and groan quietly at the owner. Peter is already calling out for the boy who is hanging from Karen Wildmore hand, so there is no opportunity for him to pretend he didn’t hear her. He almost hopes she’s too busy with whatever she does during the day except from being a ‘Karen’ to talk to him. 

“Oh, hey Petey Pie. You’re looking… like a girl.” 

Tony gets up and turns around, meeting icy blue eyes. 

Peter is still too young to understand the sarcasm under her voice, or the underlying tone of ‘you look ridiculous and I do not approve what you’re wearing’ under her words. He’s still too innocent to understand that there are people like Karen Wildmore that only speak trash through their mouth. The woman doesn’t look threatening at all – she’s almost 6 feet tall, wears pencil skirts no higher than the knees, pointy shoes and a new tight shirt every day. Her hair is always up in a bun, and her make up can probably survive a tsunami. Karen is the definition of elegant and sophisticated, and hot as hell.

Tony is embarrassed to say that he had been attracted to her a few months ago, going as far as having a date with that woman. In his defense, she seemed nice back in September, a gorgeous single mother who was interested in him. Now, late December, she hates his guts as much as he hates hers, and all of that because that stupid date which was a completely failure. 

“I’m a p’inces!” Peter pats his chest proudly, missing the look full of stereotypes and toxic masculinity she’s giving him. “What a’ you Dom?”

“Batman” the boy answers, not interested in the conversation. He’s too busy scrolling down his mother’s phone. That seems to make Peter upset, who drops his smile and shifts closer to Tony’s leg.

“Is that… a hair tie?” Karen points to Peter’s hair, where a small part of it is collected in a yellow hair tie. The boy touches it and nods. “But that’s for girls, sweetie. I’m sure your daddy doesn’t want – “

“His daddy is here, and he’s the one who put that this morning” Tony cuts her.

“Did you add the crown, wand and tutu?” she snaps back. “Some glitter too so he could look like a clown?”

Most of the parents have already left the place, only some of them still talking to each other or through the phone. The teacher is inside, busy with whatever she is doing – and Tony has to remind himself that this is a public parking with security cameras, and that is a bad example for Peter if he bashes her head against the floor. Repeatedly. It’s not the first time he says something like that, and probably won’t be the last. But Tony finds it hard to listen to it when it comes to Peter, who has asked him that morning if he could wear the hair tie. 

Just a damn hair tie, because he knew today was dress up day and he wanted to be the princess. 

“No, not a clown. A p’inces!” Peter repeats, looking down at his outfit and pointing to the blue tutu. “Miss Dot let me pick my d’ess. Do you like it?”

“Very manly, for sure” she chuckles. “I see you’re doing completely fine without a mother figure in his life, Tony. He’s a very special boy.”

“We’re doing perfectly fine, Karen” he answers her. As a mechanical gesture, he bends down and picks up Peter, who hugs his father’s neck and points the wand away from his face. “Unless you’re here to talk about the playday we’ve organized for the snow this Saturday, we’re in a hurry.”

“Oh, I’ve heard about that one. The ‘frozen party’. Is there any particular reason for the name?” she picks up her son too, who doesn’t even look at her. “I hope you don’t let your boy walk into a public place like princess Elsa or Anna.” 

“He will, actually. And if you come, guess we don’t need any Sven to complete the cast.”

The woman makes some noise at the back of her throat that has Tony chuckling without meaning too. Normally, he wouldn’t mind throwing a few mean words with her – he has done that already, in the cupcakes’ competition last month and in some parent-teacher conferences. It’s easy for him to sass people out, but now he has another matter more interesting than bringing that woman to the ground. Peter laughs, an adorable giggle that can melt anyone’s heart, as Tony turns around and quite literally run-walk to the car, where Happy has been waiting for half an hour. 

Karen is a lot of things, but Tony knows she won’t be coming after him when the door closes and Happy stars the car. He quickly buckles Peter to his seat while the boy shows Happy his wand and his crown. What he just did is probably childish, immature and a lot of other things that he doesn’t want to admit, but it’s better than to hear Karen Wildmore stereotyping his Peter. 

“You okay, Pete?” Tony asks when Happy finally gets off the parking. “Nothing too tight?”

“No! It’s fine” Peter tugs at his seatbelt and checks the booster seat clumsily. “You know what I think, daddy? Miss Wildm’e doesn’t ‘ave lots of friends” 

“Why is that?” Tony asks, smiling about how Peter again makes that weird noise for the ‘r’, that every day is closer to the actual sound. Said boy puffs his cheeks out and locks his enormous, bambi eyes on his dad. He then gives him a toothy smile. 

“Sometimes Flash is mean to Ned cause he doesn’t ‘ave anyone to play with” Peter explains. “But then we play with ‘im and he is nice ‘gain. Miss Wildm’e doesn’t ‘ave friend cause Dom doesn’ like to play with ‘er. So she gets sad and is mean to you.”

“If Flash is sad, bud, he can’t just be mean to you or Ned. That’s not nice, and even when we aren’t happy, we have to be nice to others” Tony tries to explain to Peter, who has a hard time keeping his eyes on his dad. There are things they’re driving past, other cars and sounds coming from the window. So it’s only natural when Peter tears his eyes from him.

“I know, daddy” he says. His fingers travel slowly towards his mouth, and Tony has barely time to stop them.

“Hey, none of that. We don’t do that anymore, alright? Besides, you haven’t cleaned those paws yet.”

Peter hums, goes back to look through the window, and grips two of his father’s fingers. They’re sitting together – have been, since Peter was born and Tony decided the middle seat is much comfortable than the incredible long distance between the left and right one. His free hand caress Peter’s soft curly hair, that is, of course, full of glitter. He’s afraid to look deep into it, because he swears that there is a shorter part at the back, probably made with an uneven pair of scissors that Peter shouldn’t be using. 

The boy can’t stay quiet for long, as expected, and he starts a monologue about the things he’s seeing through the window. Tony wishes he could just unbuckle him and cuddle the little boy, who still loves the cuddles as much as the father. 

But he has never cared more about traffic laws than now. So he stays content by running his fingers through Peter’s hair, avoiding the suspiciously bald spot, and letting him play with his fingers. 

“Daddy?” he asks once he grows bored of looking at the window. Big brown eyes are at him again, that manage to pull at his heart strings. “Miss Dot said that we ‘ave to b’ing somethin’ ‘po’tan on Monday.”

“If you’re thinking about taking Dum-E, you’re wrong little mister” Tony brushes the pads of his fingers against Peter’s neck, making him squirm in a giggle. 

“No, I’m gonna b’ing you!” 

Tony knows that he can’t go. That he has to explain to Peter why bringing something important doesn’t include your father, but some toy or object you like. But the boy has faced too many ‘no’ from the world for today, so Tony smiles and tells him how is he going to wrap him to take him to his class. The car is filled with joyous laughter, glitter flying around everytime Peter moves and too many kicks to Happy’s front seat, who doesn’t mind as much as he would have it Tony kicked. 

Peter’s face is covered in kisses by his father, and Tony’s cheek too. They smile, they laugh and they love each other. And they forget about anything that Karen Wildmore could ever say to them.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm in instagram by @irondadiscanon! If you like irondad artists, go check it out ❤ I make fic recs too every now and then. I also have tumblr, not very active but always down for a request in @imaginesmai


End file.
